halofandomcom-20200222-history
Theater Tricks
Theater Tricks is a name given by fans to tricks that can be performed with the saved films feature in Halo 3's theater mode. Tricks *One trick that can be done is on the Ark. When the Longsword goes flying in front of the doorway, you can detach the camera and watch as it disappears, while the already-crashed Longsword remains where it is. *If you overload Sandtrap with Trip Mines, and walk into it, you will go flying out of the map (this must be done with one person in the map, otherwise it will not work). Make sure that you have the camera attached to that person. Once they are out, press "Y" to detach the camera. You can now fly around, outside of the map. *On Crow's Nest, when the Phantoms come into the hangar, fly out until you hit a barrier, then fly downwards. If done correctly, you can fly under the barrier to observe the ship (which is actually only a half-ship) and the Banshees and Hornets outside. If you continue to fly downwards, there is a Pelican close to the ground with no driver or soldiers inside of it. *On Tsavo Highway, proceed as normal in the film until you reach the part where the Chopper runs over the Warthog. Pause it and go towards the Banshees. The green canopy is now purple, and there are no pilots in them. *On the Ark, it is possible to get a better look at the Forward Unto Dawn using the Forward Unto Dawn Glitch. You can also get a better look at the Hornets and Banshees that fight each other outside the level boundaries; they're "fake," with low-resolution textures, and they vanish when the camera gets too close (if the camera's sort of close, then chunks of them may be missing if you take a screenshot of them). *On the level Halo, after you fight 343 Guilty Spark, spawn outside the control room. Now pause the game, and fly to the outside entrance. The entrance will not be there, the door area will simply be white. You cannot go past the door. *On the Storm, in the area where you destroy the Scarab, sometimes you can move the camera over to the door where you came from, move as far up, forward, and to the left as you can, and then you can move around outside the area. If you go to where the Covenant artillery would be and look down, you can see a door floating in mid-air. *Also at the start of the Storm, during the warthog ride, if you detach the camera the camera will become stuck in the tunnel. *In any Forge or Multiplayer video, fast forward until you see a Spartan running. Pause it and position the camera in front of their visor. Then frame by frame until the camera is in the Spartan's helmet and you will see some of their face. You cannot see all of their face as it is dark inside. Note that this works with the Master Chief as well. *In any Forge or Multiplayer video, it is possible to get to the "death" barriers and the camera will stay there or teleport back to the player. (Example - On Guardian you can float below the level to the death barrier and not get teleported away.) *In the level, the Covenant, when the Scarabs come down, detach from the player. You can go through the Pelican's back door, and see the inside of the Pelican. This can also be done on Sierra 117 when the Pelican destroys the Phantom at the end of the level. *On Floodgate, in the final room (the outdoor area with the crashed ship), you can fly the Theater camera over the wall opposite the entrance. From here, you can turn left, fly as far forward as possible, turn left again, fly as far forward as possible, and turn left yet again to get a spectacular view of the area. Also, the previous room will flicker, sometimes being visible, sometimes not (particularly when you zoom in on it). *On Floodgate, in the last room of the crashed Flood vessel (the room with a Cortana Moment), you can fly the Theater camera out of the hole in the ceiling and get a good view of the ship's interior. However, the camera cannot leave the boundaries of the last room. From some positions and angles, you can also see the upper part of the "pipe" that the Master Chief entered the ship through, but if the camera is too close (or if it zooms in), the "pipe" will become invisible. *On the Covenant, when you reach the area with the two Scarabs, backtrack with the theater cam, moving through the "cave" to the snowy area. The entrance to the area is the exit of a building. Now, if, upon entering this snowy area, you try to glide your camera over the cliffs in front of you (and to the left), there is a spot where you can force the camera a little bit past the cliff, allowing you to look out into the void. If you look at the void past the entrance to this area (the door), you may be able to see the light effects from the Scarab area: the lights and muzzle flashes of the Hornets, the light trails of the Banshees, the projectiles fired by the Scarabs, and their explosions when destroyed. *On the level, the Covenant, where you fly Hornets to the third barrier tower, if you pause when an enemy Banshee is destroyed, the Brute pilot will be carrying a Battle Rifle. *On the level Data Hive in Halo 3: ODST, you can view the Unnamed NMPD Officer's death. If you haven't found 30 audio logs, just change to flying camera before you are at the part where he dies, and stay up with the officer when you go through the hole. All he does is take cover, scream, and disappear. The Drones don't even attack! Sources Category:Halo 3 Glitches